Sakura's frustration
by Viracocha
Summary: Sakura's still hasn't given up her obsession since she started her genin life. In fact, now has become something extreme. Sasuke is also involved. People who likes Sakura, go away.
1. Default Chapter

WARNING: for people who adores sakura, I'm sorry but I have to shoo you. I hate sakura. It makes me want to cry when she is crying. She's a pussy. Admit it.  
  
Chapter 1: ãµã¯ã©ã®æ¨ªé  (sakura's frustration)  
  
"sasuke-kun. how about going for a walk in the park? just the TWO of us?..and after that maybe we could do many many things....you know...WILD things...you know I am always free in the night. ."  
  
sasuke ignored her. This asking-him-out conversation has lasted forever and he was definitely fed up with this stupid pink haired preppy legally blond type girl. As he started walking away, sakura followed him.  
  
when he jumped, she jumped. when he crossed a rope bridge, she crossed the rope bridge. When he cut the ropes, she went down screaming his name in agony. Later on that day, sasuke apologized to sakura about the "accident" that happened at the bridge. sakura, with bits of seeweed and muddy water all over her hair and with an octopus hanging on to her shoulders, smiled and said it was okay.  
  
sasuke wasn't okay. When will the baka brat give up? he already tried everything to "secretly" murder her. but for some reason she always came back like a haunted zombie. At one time Sasuke shot a bazooka hitting directly in her aorta. Bits and pieces of flesh went flying everywhere but Sakura's cursing smile told Sasuke that even bombing her wouldn't work.  
  
when things got worse, Sasuke was having nightmares about this wild beast. In his dreams Sakura was already dead. Yet she still managed to drag herself out of hell and went on following him. When that type of dream comes, Sasuke would always wake up with a yell that was even worse that getting a Tsukuyomi.  
  
"I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE, GODDAMIT!!!!!" Sasuke had yelled to Sakura .But that of course didn't work. "You are even cuter when you are mad." Sakura would reply. Then Sasuke would go nuts and start to really consider committing seppuku. The only thing that was keeping him from doing that was the desire to kill Itachi. But it hadn't changed the fact that he was going berserk.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was deeply deeply hurt. Not physically, but more mentally. SHE had tried everything for Sasuke to love her but the situation seems to be getting worse. all she wants is for sasuke to recognize her....and to do some juicy juicy mango tasty things. "why doesn't sasuke-kun ever love me!" sakura started pulling and cutting all her hair since it wasn't helping her. "what should I do, Francoise?" she said to the fluffy wabbit doll that she stole from sasuke. Francoise shrugged (in sakura's vision) and said nothing. Sakura pulled Francoise to the wall and started beating it up. "uruse-nndayo!!!"(shut up). when she was through with that, she pulled out a machine gun and shot uncountable bullets at poor francoise along with the walls.  
  
Just then there was a ding-dong. "I hope it's sasuke-kun", sakura mentally hoped. although she knew it wasn't.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
Rock-Lee stared at Sakura holding throwing knives and bullets tied around her. "oh, this is nothing." she said. "what's up?" "oh, I just wanted to tell you that there will be no training for all genins tomorrow. All the jounins ran away and joined the Otogakure' village." "oh, ok. thanks for telling me." Sakura stared at Rock Lee. .......Hmmm.. ..... .......Hmmmm....... ....... Ok, except for the fashion and the face and the award winning thick eyebrows, Rock Lee was okay. I mean, he's a nice guy and has an incredibly sexy body from all his Taijutsu training. "What's the matter, Sakura-san?"  
  
STOP.  
  
tataa!! there's my 1st story. Please submit review if this is any good. Now...what is Sakura going to do?! The hmmmm.. thing makes you wonder doesn't it?? nope? awwwww (Danmmit!)...but I'll continue writing anyways. 


	2. Havoc

Chapter 2: Havoc! (Please immature people; do not enter because this closet pervert is showing her true identity. Meaning ME.) And also people who likes Sakura... beware.......There is still yet to come........... Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because he is taken by Soraiku Myurakai. And Kakashi is also taken by Faye Heizenburg.  
  
Sakura couldn't believe herself. All this time, she thought she loved Sasuke. But she loved LI!! And the feelings towards Sasuke were suddenly gone. (Tuturuu, Tuturuu? What is Sakura going to do know??) "Would you like to come in?" Sakura's sudden offer made Rock Li's eyeballs pop out. It was like a miracle! All this time Sakura was rejecting his shining smile and telling him how thick his eyebrows were. Li's body temperature was 10C up. "Re, re..re..re..really???????????" "Ofcourse, my love. Oh, I mean Li-san." Fumes came out of Rock Li's ears. When he entered, Sakura quickly locked the door.  
  
"This is a nice house." Rock Li said trying to calm his vibration. "Where are your parents?" "Oh, they won't be back today, that's for sure." Sakura looked at Rock Li with horny eyes. "Would you like some CANDY? Or some LEMONADE?" "I I..I would like them both." Li said not knowing the hidden hint hint meanings behind those offers. "Just sit there and relax. I won't be long."  
  
Rock-Li sat on the fluffy tiger-patterned couch. He was thinking of MANY MANY things. Maybe Sakura-san like me now. Maybe she will finally go out with me rather than that worthless Sadistic Sasuke. But Rock Li's expectations were much higher than that.  
  
Sakura suddenly appeared wearing nothing but her pink-showy-gorgeous bra and underwear. "Here's you CANDY and LEMONADE with extra suga and service. If you want it, come and claim it, big boy!" "Oh, Sakura-san!" Both of them couldn't resist their raging hormones. And together they had a splendid night. (oooe..)  
  
Meanwhile, Sasuke have had another paranoiac night because of having another nightmare of Sakura sexually harassing him. He instantly looked at his penguin clock and became astonished. It was 3 o'clock in the morning! "Jesis Christ!" He said although he was a Satanist. "Sakura's not here!!!"  
  
The fact that Sakura hadn't visited him in her usual routine in 1 o'clock made Sasuke even more paranoid. Is she planning to actually make an attempt to harass me now??? What is she up to?? Goddammit when will she stop harassing me? Or maybe she gave up on him...but was highly impossible for Sasuke to believe. So he stayed up all the rest of the night as if he were prepared for terrorists attacks.  
  
The next morning, Rock Li put on his froggish green nimmmu outfit and scarfed his sexy muscular body. "Do you have to go?" Sakura moaned. "Not really but I'll have to check what's going to happen to the genins know that the jounins ran away." Rock-Lee kissed her. "Don't worry my chipmunk, I'll be ready for tonight." Rock Li put his thumb up and made a promise. Then they kissed again. This time for a long long time.  
  
Sakura left eventually after 1 hour Lee had left. Her head was aching and she wanted to feel the soft breeze after one special night. Her life was totally different now. Now she Loves Rock-Lee. As she was skipping merrily and singing to herself she suddenly bumped into something. She thumped hard on the floor. She was very very pissed at the "something" that disturbed her merry feelings.  
  
Apparently....it was Neji. "Watch it! You......" Sakura started but she suddenly gasped at Neji's stare. Hmmmm...... Hmmmmmmmm..........hmm........(ow-oh..) As Neji looked at Sakura, he was confused at why one of Kakashi's students was flushing. "sorry umm....." "Sakura, I'm Sakura...would you be kind enough to please pull me up?" Neji reluctantly gave her a hand. Sakura was now directly staring in to his deep byakugan eyes...which appeared very mysterious and cute to Sakura. Sakura looked at Neji's outfit...very ninja and kewl. Sakura looked at his hair. Very long and ...tempting. "What's the matter?" Neji asked. ...to be continued.....  
  
Wahahahahaha!! My 2nd episode is here to wreck havoc! Innit perverted?? Innit innit? I'm a pervert and I admit it. Who would have known Sakura's...next move...and the next one? (I'll try not to make it the same situation with Rock-Lee, if people wants me to. Depends on the reviews but I know I'll get none). I am totally making fun of Sakura and I totally ate her. I ate herr. I ate herr so moch. (Scottish accent: do you get it?) Neways, sayonara, soshite Fanfiction wo yonndekurete-arigato. (means, good bye and thank you for reading fanfiction) 


	3. Sakura loveswait a minute! Sakura loves ...

Chapter 3: Sakura loves...wait a minute! She loves who?  
  
to readers: i am not going to reveal any more sexual intercourse so please tell me if u want more. and i lov naruto. i just don't like the other two. and Itachi, i would have followed to his death bed if he was real. u HAVE been warned on the previous 2 chapters so don't blame me.  
  
"I better go, the 5th are in DESPERATE need for us genins and chunins." Neji said as he forsaw not very very good outcomes with his byakugan. "Wait a minute! I want to talk to you for a moment!!" Sakura said but Neji ran away.  
  
She felt her heartbeat. Yes! This is true love!! She had no mistake. Neji was the one for her and something told her it was destiny. What was she ever thinking? Sasuke was just too cool (not THAT cool the hot cold cool) and Rock-Lee was ...wrong. Neways she loved Neji now. and it was what she had been born 4.  
  
As she was preparing herself to her new commitment, she saw Naruto running towards her. "SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" he cried...and he really was crying. "what is the matter? did something happen to Neji?" #inner Sakura= (goddammit!!! stop ruining my SACRED love u chibi!)  
  
"huh? OH forget about Neji!!!" he had to breath a little because of his long run. "anyways I've heard that u and that GEJIMAYU... well....you know.......??" (Go Naruuto! wheee) "oh that......that wasn't me. well, it was me but it was the past me and not fully me because me, meaning I was not conscious for not realizing the true love that fulfilled me and turned me into myself."  
  
".........................i don't get it." sakura snorted. "humph! ofcourse u wouldn't get it u baka!" with that, she took over the manga and named the title "the sakura and another city". naruto later on went and spent a muni muni nice nice night with some cute girl who deserves much much (X100) more than sakura (go naruto wheee!!!)è…€è…©caution: NOT ME!!)  
  
Meanwhile the news spread. (not to mention Rock-Lee was spreading them) Everybody lost their bet on whether the two most unlikely-to-be-combined championship winners would get together. The news spread to Sasuke. Who was about to cut himself on the guts before any more mental abusement. so he ran away to Egypt, where he was taken to a harlem not knowing wat it was.  
  
So sakura went and planned how to make neji hers. She knew Neji was more into himself than sasuke so following him around would not be a wise idea. (she did consider doing that after he left). neways, so one sunny morning. she waited behind a corridor to 'accidently' bump into neji. 'make this be his sacred love' she prayed but sorry. god didn't like her.  
  
Well, she did meet neji. but she didn't just bump into neji.  
  
"Neji-Kunn!!!"  
  
She pushed Neji so hard that he flew to Russia.  
  
Sakura stared at the disappearing star high above the rainbow.  
  
Hours has passed but she still cried and cried and didn't stop. Lee got mad and frustrated that it was about Neji that he found himself a cute pink bunny and named it Sakura and pretended it was Sakura. The bunny was horny anyways.  
  
Meanwhile....Neji was forced to work for a collectivized farm.  
  
Sakura kept on crying and crying. Finally, she figured out that this wasn't getting anywhere so she just went outside for a walk just for refreshment. "Neji-kun will always be with me. even if it was for a short time." (Author: but Neji's still alive!!!) "I will not love and i have never love anybody else as I loved Neji."  
  
Well....that is kinda true.  
  
Tears came flooding out of her green eyes as she thought of the byakugan user that had to work for evil communists. The scary part is she didn't think it was her fault.  
  
then strolling around comes the deer-circle. (people who knows kanji will know) he saw Sakura crying and felt sorry for her (even if he didn't know the reason). he's a nice guy.  
  
With his smart sharp talk, he starts making a psychology-level statement that it wasn't her fault and that it wasn't her destiny. "You are right ." she said to deer-circle. "anytime. cause we're friends, right?" Sakura nodded with pride...and something else.....  
  
oh no...she was looking at HIM again with a mysteriously dangerously acidic gaze. hmmmm...................... hmmm...... hmmmm...............................her eyebrows twitched. hmm......................  
  
tuturuu? ya like it? like it? story will continue until i lose my hornyness and gain my boredom of making fun of sakura. i am sorry sakura lovers. you HAVE been warned.  
  
.....to be continued. 


	4. Sakurayou are getting out of hand

YOU! ??No not that Yu YOU!! Go and STUDY !! Stop wasting your precious time reading this stupid fanfic story. Yes I am a teenager too. And i KNOW how hard it is to concentrate on paper questions crap but you have to go through it. What? Who bellowed, 'u too'??? ....well HELL WITH IT!! I'm BORED!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Sakura...u are getting out of hand  
  
"Hey, handsome. Do you want to come over for some PARTY?" "...what...?" The 'handsome' squeaked. "Sakura, are you all right?" "...I am now." Handsome felt a sudden chill behind his back. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, and the obaasann and ojiisan and....all the other stuff. The handsome was Shikamaru.  
  
"I...I better go. Sorry to interupt." Shikamaru tried to run away from the humongously horny pink-haired girl. He didn't want to involve in ANY kind of trouble, which he felt there was, according to his IQ 200 . And besides, she wasn't his type. But Sakura was very very strong in special occasions.  
  
She grabbed the tiptoeing Shikamaru's chonmage (hair like shikamaru's) and with almighty strength, pulled him down where he fell with a thump...in other words he was laid.  
  
(wow wow, hold it Sakura!)  
  
Sakura bunji-jumped towards Shikamaru's body. But he quickly rolled sideways and let the agressive panda hug the concrete floor. DUSH!!! (oi, that musta've hurt)  
  
For another few seconds Sakura stayed in her banging posistion. "....Sakura?............................." Shikamaru suddenly felt that he had commited murder. He wanted to check if he was dead (not to check if she was alright). So he picked up a nearby stick and poked her...because he didn't want to share Sakura's gucci scent.  
  
Like a zombie with raging horomones, Sakura's sudden move made Shikamaru become a reptile. "Uwaaaaaaaa!!!!" "Oh, my sugurplum, what are you screaming for." Well, maybe because of the fact that she had blood all over the face and her nose was broken. Or maybe because her tits were shown and she had no fingers.  
  
Anyways, so Shikamaru was shocked. He would have went and spied for Bush if his fear would go out. To get away from this situation, he suddenly started blabbering a bunch of garbage. "Sa....sa..sa..sa.Sakura. If...if you're going to plan on harassing me, well....I can't ..you know.....I like somebody else..Yes!!! I love Ino!!" "Don't be silly my pumpkin. Ino loves Sasuke-kun." "Well..no she doesn't. She loves me......In fact we're already married."  
  
"NO !!!! I don't believe you! Stop fooling me around with your smart attitude young man. YOU lie!!" "no no no" Shikamaru tried to persuade. "In fact we already have a kid. And our kid is choji." "What?!!" "Yes. Our kid is Chouji and there is nothing you can do about it." "Well, E-hem, Mr. Smart Guy. Chouji is the same age as you!!! Don't tell me you fucked each other when you were 0 years old." "No no no" A drop of sweat treakled through shikamaru's chin. "You see....Chouji is really 0 years old right now. He just looks old becasue we used the Vu-du Potion." "What?!" "Yes. This Vu-Du Potion is used to grow people extremely quickly. So within just a month, Chouji became 13 years old." "So you mean you had SEX when you were 12 years old??" ".....well.....yeah."  
  
Sakura gaped. After a few moments. Fire started fuming out of Sakura's hair hole. And oni fangs and horns were sticking out. "Sakura.......calm down."  
  
"GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura swung her outraged hand with an additional super power of black fire.  
  
Shikamaru died.  
  
Sakura again cried and cried for losing her beloved ex-husband... "god...." She sniffed "Men are such whores."  
  
And so Sakura got frustrated for finally realizing that nobody would truely love her(except Lee). To be specific nobody would love a psycho stalker. So Sakura was soon dying for love. But since nobody would give it to her, she went and raped every Shinobi in Konoha. The funny thing is, Sakura never got pregnant. But only the women did................  
  
The End  
  
To readers: sorry to finish the ending too quickly i just got bored with this story. 


End file.
